


Run and Go -Prologue

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Series: Run and Go [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Run and Go AU - Prologue, Slight homophobic language, injury/blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years, Ty and Zane have been through more together than they could have anticipated. Now, with things settling around them, their bookstore a success, and the ink on ring fingers healed over, it’s time for the next step: Children. But as usual, nothing can be easy for these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run and Go -Prologue

 

 

The rain is like ice and the sky lights up with lightning. Ty runs through the trees, hitting bushes with smacks and dodging rocks and underbrush by kicking off of nearby oaks. He hears the screams of the children as the thunder rolls and he peeks over his shoulder to make sure Zane was with him. The older man was a little slower, with his bulk pounding the earth, shaking the ground with each step. Ty stopped, turning to his husband.

 

“You got the cherry bombs?” He asks him, holding his hand out and Zane rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re gonna make these kids piss themselves,” He sighs, reaching into his pocket for the noisemakers and handing them to Ty. Ty snickers, taking a few into his fingertips and sneaking into the cover of a large bush. Zane settles beside him and watches as Ty calculates the distances between him and the scared group before them. There’s about 13 of them, mostly boys. Kelly is in the center, directing them and trying to calm them down as the rain drenches the poor campers.

 

“We must stay calm and think through this, calm down!” Kelly calls over the screams and one child, around 10 or so, runs up and grabs on to Kelly’s long leg.

 

“There’s something out there!” He cries, letting his eyes dart to the dark woods. Kelly sighs and smiles.

 

“Then what must you do? What about those snares I showed you to make back at base?”

 

“I think this things a little big for a snare, Mr. Abbott,” One of the older boys says, crossing his arms and glaring.

 

“Bigger? How big!?” A younger girl cries, finding a place to sit beside Kelly’s legs.

 

“Christ,” He mutters before the sound of guns begin to go off. He jumps in response, glaring at the woods.

 

“We’re gonna die!!!” Multiple children begin panicking, screaming and running to Kelly, tears streaming down their cheeks. Some, the oldest of them, stand their ground with sticks and rocks, facing the woods.

 

“Come out, you cowards!” The one named Dean yells bravely and Kelly rolls his eyes. Christ if this was real, the kid would be dead before he could blink.

 

“Mr. Abbott! I wanna go home!” One of the kids wrapped around his leg sobs and digs his fingers into the meat of his thigh.

 

“Ow, shit,” He curses and more sounds of gun shots go off and another roar of screams drown out the thunder.

 

“Jesus Christ, PINEAPPLE!” Kelly screams as the little fingers claw at him. “PINEAPPLE, PINEAPPLE PINEAPPLE!” He yells again when the gun shots don’t stop and they finally seize. Almost on cue, the clouds begin to clear and open and the rain slows to a sprinkle and kids look to him confused.

 

“Aw man, you’re no fun,” Ty groans, popping his head up comically from the bushes. Zane follows, rolling his eyes and stepping out, dragging Ty with him. The kids look at them offended.

 

“Group, meet your other counselors, Ty Grady and Zane Garrett-”

 

“Shit!” Ty curses as Dean hits him in the stomach with a large stick.

 

“Dean! Stop, he’s a good guy!” Kelly cries, trying to step away from the children, but they grip him. Ty glares and snatches the stick sharply from Dean and knocks him in the head with it, making the kid sprawl out into the mud.

 

“Ty,” Zane warns amused and takes the weapon from his hands.

 

“He hit me!” Ty argues, facing the larger man.

 

“You made them think they were being shot at,” Zane points and Ty huffs, giving up.

 

“Line up!” Kelly snaps, his patience gone and the kids scramble from their positions to line up along the edge of camp.

 

“That hurt,” Ty pouts, rubbing his stomach and going to stand beside Kelly.

 

“I told you to scare them a little, not make them think they were dying, fucking hell Six,” Kelly mutters to his friend and Ty shrugs.

 

“Yeah well a bit of fear will do them good in life.” Ty grumbles walking off, not missing the fact that several kids are staring at him terrified and a few impressed. “Not a bad try though, kid.” he acknowledges Dean, turning back to watch Kelly as he tries to explain to the group what they should have done.

 

“Alright, now this morning you guys were all eager and ready to go to the point where I couldn’t keep you all in one place and now you all look like horror movie survivors.” Kelly says managing to get some of the kids to laugh a little. “Anyone wanna tell me where this ahh. . . could have gone better?” He asks, trying to make the kids feel encouraged instead of put out.

 

“We coulda had a real teacher not a queer,” a kid mutters from the back. Kelly’s eyes flash with a warning but he ignores it. He had a feeling this was coming.

 

After a beat of silence where you could pretty much hear half the kids holding their breath, waiting for some sort of a blow out, someone else offered their opinion.

 

“Maybe we should have not panicked right away?” One of the younger kids with scars fading on his arms, ventures quietly.

 

“There’s a good start Alec, what else?” Kelly asks trying to get the group to think.

 

“We should have planned it out, had a few people protect the younger kids and the rest make noise to scare any wild animals off?” The asian girl, Lana, says taking a small step forward.

 

Kelly gives her a nod to continue.

 

“You said these mountains were mostly wild-life but if it was other people I guess we’d better take the kids and hide if we didn’t know if they were safe?” she phrases it like a question.

 

“Or you can go be a wussy and run while a real man takes care of it.” Dean pipes up again.

 

“Right, a reeeaaaal man, like you.” she scoffs and a few kids giggle.

 

“Yeah well, shut up.” Dean shoots back.

 

“Ok enough.” Kelly cuts in before it starts a fight. He’s not too thrilled with this kid’s attitude but he’s pretty sure of the cause of it and that’s not a problem that’s gonna be solved with a barked out order for silence.

 

“Got it under control, Doc?” Zane asks coming back no longer covered in mud. Ty jogging up behind him looking flushed.

 

“Sure, everyone’s alive and in one piece.” Kelly looks over to Ty. “No mountain lion attacks this time.” he says with a falsely casual tone trying not to break out with a grin.

 

“Alright, so round one didn’t go too well. That’s totally fine.” Kelly tells the kids and it’s almost painful to see the fear fading and relief in their eyes, too many of them were probably waiting for some sort of reprimand or punishment for not getting through the challenge.

 

“So as I said before this is my good friend Ty Grady and Zane Garrett, they used to work for the FBI. He said throwing the last part in equally to impress the kids and annoy Ty.

 

“Alright chipmunks back to base camp!” He ordered. “Who wants to lead?

 

“Why are they called Chipmunks?” Ty mutters, irritated and Zane smiles, knocking his hand against Ty’s gently. His husband turns a subtle glare at him.

 

“I will!” Dean pipes up, stepping forward. Kelly shakes his head.

 

“I think you’ve had enough leadership for today, you can watch the back of the line,” Kelly says and ignores the offended look on the boy’s face. “Anyone?” He asks again, facing the rest of the group and a little girl with short brown hair steps forward with her chin up.

 

“I will,” She says, her voice high in pitch and her big blue eyes shining nervously, despite the pride in her stance.

 

“Alright, Lilly, lead the way,” Kelly smiles, waving her to go ahead and she begins the hike towards camp with the little ones following obediently.

 

Kelly follows off to the side while Ty and Zane hang back a few yards behind Dean, keeping an eye on the little shit.

 

It is almost dark when they reach the tents and Kelly begins prepping them for dinner, giving them a little scare when he says they will need to hunt. After he is satisfied with their horrified looks, he pulls out the backpack of freeze dried food and hands it around.

 

“Eww,” A few girls make faces at it, but accept it with some water bottles at the center.

 

“I never thought I would have to eat this shit again,” Ty says, eyeing the bag of military food and Zane smiles softly, taking his hand and leading him outside the camp to where they had set up their own tent.

 

“I brought some canned food,” He explains, finding his duffle and pulling out some tomato soup and tossing it to his husband. They could hear the kids faintly from the distance, but they were pretty isolated away from the group. Kelly wanted them to keep an eye out, make sure no one wondered off and no one wondered in.

 

“I knew there was a reason I married you,” Ty groans happily, throwing his arms around Zane’s neck and nuzzling at his throat before pressing his lips there and biting a little.

 

“Hey,” Zane chuckles, pulling away a little and leaning his forehead to Ty’s. “Slow down, babe, there’s children not even 30 feet away.”

 

“Exactly. 30 feet away,” Ty says, pressing his mouth to Zane’s and groaning at the heat of it.

 

“Ty,” Zane sighs, letting his hands run down Ty’s sides to rest on his hips and he presses them together eagerly, however Ty jumps a little when a stick cracks in the distance.

 

“I hate the woods,” Ty mutters, biting at Zane’s lips and trying to calm his nerves. It was probably just a raccoon or something.

 

“You’re the one that wanted to go,” Zane laughs softly, pulling away and cocking his head at him.

 

“I thought it would be fun. I didn’t know it was in the woods!” Ty sighs and there’s another crunch of sticks near them. He freezes, glaring over Zane’s shoulder and tries to listen harder.

 

“Ty-” Zane starts, rubbing at his sides to calm him.

 

“Shut up, Garrett,” He hisses and pulls a knife off Zane’s wrist and turns to the left, crouching for an attack.

 

Big gray eyes meet his and the child freezes. He’s no older than four or five and he is clutching a ratty old blanket to his chest. It’s covered in dirt from camp, but he could see a small floral pattern on it. The child doesn’t say anything at Ty’s attacking stance, but just stares in wonder.

 

“Ty, put the knife down, shit,” Zane grunts, taking the weapon back and slipping it into the sheath at his wrist. Ty relaxes into a more approachable crouch, cocking his head at the kid.

 

“Hey,” He says softly, holding his hands up in a peaceful offer. “What are you doing out here?” He asks, smiling a little to make him seem more safe.

 

The kid doesn’t respond, just eyes the two large men from a few feet away. After a moment, his eyes turn down and he steps forward to Zane’s duffle and pulls out a bag of gummy worms he had packed for Ty. He takes a seat in the dirt and starts munching on the treats.

 

“Hey-” Ty starts to protest and Zane holds up his hand to stop him and he walks forward towards the little boy.

 

“What’s your name?” He asks, taking a seat next to the little boy. He doesn’t respond, just nervously glances up at Zane in wonder.

 

“Is he mute?” Ty asks and the big eyes turn to him.

 

“I don’t think so,” Zane shakes his head and a small hand shoves a few gummy worms into his face. “You can have them,” Zane chuckles, pushing his hand away. The kid makes a distressed noise and shoves them into his face again, pushing at his lips.

 

“Better eat em, Garrett. I think it’s a test for trust,” Ty chuckles and Zane sighs, opening his mouth and accepts the gummy worms.

 

“Mmm,” He hums, chewing and the child smiles a little, revealing missing front teeth and sparkling eyes.

 

Ty watches in wonder at the large body of his husband’s sitting next to such a small one. His usually intimidating broadness is now gentle and welcoming as he smiles down at the silent little boy. The little boy turns towards the hulking man in trust and offers more candy. His heart pulls a little.

 

“Patrick!” Kelly calls from the camp loudly and the child jerks from Zane, glancing back at the sound nervously. He makes a distressed noise in his throat and pushes into Zane’s body frantically, curling into his lap and hiding his head beneath Zane’s chin. Zane looks at Ty in concern. Ty watches the child try to disappear into his husband and turns to look at Kelly as he approaches them, relief washing over him when he sees them.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Ty demands, gesturing to the child in Zane’s arms. Zane whispers soothing words to the kid, rubbing a large hand over his back.

 

Kelly frowns, rubbing a hand over his brow and looking sadly at Ty. “Not sure. I think he might be autistic. Maybe a victim of abuse. Maybe both,” Kelly sighs, stepping towards Zane and Patrick and pulls the child from Zane’s lap. The kid immediately ducks his head and begins waving his hands around his head and making the same distressed noise as before. Zane looks on in concern and reaches for him again. He immediately accepts Zane’s offer and curls back into his lap.

 

“He can stay with us,” Zane offers and Ty nods, not really thinking about it.

 

“He was just adopted and his parents wanted him to go on the trip for social interaction,” Kelly sighs. “He’s Dean’s little brother. They were adopted together,” Kelly explains and Ty nods, sensing another body approaching them. When he turns, he finds Dean stomping to them.

 

“Where is he?” He hisses and spies Patrick in Zane’s lap, immediately relaxing at the sight. “Patty,” He sighs, a completely new tone to his voice and Ty watches as he steps up to his little brother. Patrick spies him and lets Zane go, gripping at Dean’s hands.

 

“You mean to tell me this shithead is his big brother? No wonder he’s messed up,” Ty rolls his eyes.

 

“Fuck off, old man,” Dean growls, kicking at Ty’s shin, missing when Ty’s reflexes kick in, causing him to stumble.

 

“Watch who you call old man, remember you’re stuck with us for a week.” Kelly said clearly done with his shit already but not willing to start a fight over it. He walked away to supervise the other kids.

 

Dean glares at the ground frowning for a moment before sighing and turning to Ty regretfully. “Sorry.” Dean said sounding genuine. “I’m just sick of hearing that I’m gonna be a bad brother and it’s only day one.” he admitted.

 

“Sit down.” Ty told him.

 

Bewildered Dean did as he was asked, eyes flickering between Patrick in Zane’s lap and Ty.

 

“Sorry I gave you grief for that.” Ty said eyes narrowing a bit as he studied the kid. He couldn’t be more than 14 but he looked worn out, like the entire world was already out to get him and he knew it.

 

“You didn’t exactly make a good first impression with Counselor Abbot or with us either for that matter, and I think i’m starting to see why.” Ty told him.

 

In an instant Dean went from sitting unamused to on his feet and defensive.

 

“Yeah whatever man, I’m just here to keep my little brother safe.” Dean said, clearly on edge. He stalked over to Zane. “C’mon little buddy let’s go.” He held out his hand for the little kid to take.

 

“Here, he’s dozing off, it’ll be easier for me to carry him.” Zane said calmly getting up.

 

“I’m gonna carry him.” Dean said, waiting for someone to argue with him.

 

“Alright.” Zane said easily handing the toddler over to him, surprising the teen as he did. Clearly he wasn’t used to doing things without having to fight first. What that said about his home life, before this place, pissed off both Ty and Zane.

 

“All good?” Zane asked as he started walking towards the others.

 

“Umm yeah, I guess.” Dean said walking behind him at a slower pace.

 

“You look like you’re on the right track to being a great brother already.” Ty told him joining them as they walked.

 

“Thanks.” he said in a quiet voice as he hoisted Patrick up higher, it seemed like he didn’t quite know what to do with complements. He reminded Ty of Nick when they first met.

 

~*~

 

The following afternoon when Kelly started splitting them off into groups, Zane came up to Ty and gestured over to where Dean was standing disgruntled, holding his little brother’s hand.

 

“I think our trouble man found himself an idol here at camp.” Zane pointed out casually.

 

“No I’m pretty sure he still hates Kelly.” Ty said glancing over at the kids.

 

“Yeah, no I’m talking about you hotshot.” Zane said. “One conversation and the kid already looks at you like you’re some sort of superhero.”

 

“Well I am pretty awesome.” Ty says with a cocky smirk.

 

“Cool it Grady, we’re working today not on va-”

 

“Say it and I’m feeding you to the first mountain lion I can find,” Ty cut him off. “What exactly do you want me to do?”

 

“Take him with your group, talk to him, clearly you’re the only one here he feels safe enough around that he can open up a bit to you.” Zane pointed out. “And God knows Kelly’s only gonna ignore his crap for so long before he goes from friendly counselor to scary Kelly.”

 

“Oh, fine.” Ty sighs. Zane had a point about Dean and honestly out of all of Sidewinders, Kelly was the scariest when he was pissed. Probably because it happened so rarely.

 

“Hey Metallica, you’re in my group, ok?” He called over to the kid and gestured for him to join the kids standing nearer to him.

 

Kelly threw him a relieved “thank you” look before turning back to his group.

 

When he looked over to his husband he nearly broke out laughing. Somehow Zane had ended up with all of the youngest kids. One of the bolder kids, a little girl sat perched on his shoulder looked awed at her new view of the world, and the rest were chattering happily at his ankles, running around with that astounding energy that only tiny children seemed to possess. It was a beautiful sight, seeing Zane carefree and laughing, surrounded by children. It made something in Ty’s chest tighten like it had before with Patrick. They had discussed kids in passing before, but never at great lengths, once they got home, Ty decided they were gonna talk about this. God knows they both wanted kids, why not go for it?

 

Zane looked up at Ty from his position in the middle of the madness and laughed heartily. Ty smiled back and looked down at his own group. Dean was standing stiff and tough beside him, trying to appear bigger than he actually is and Patrick stood beside him looking at Zane longingly.

 

“Neeeh,” He murmured, pulling at Dean’s hand and trying to go towards Zane.

 

“Patty, no,” Dean said and tugged back on his little brother’s hand.

 

“Nehh!” The small one protested and Ty watched in amusement as Dean glared.

 

“You can trust Zane,” Ty told Dean softly, assuring him that if he were to be separated, his little brother would be safe.

 

Dean frowned up at Ty briefly before sighing and letting his little brother’s hand go. The four year old stumbled over to Zane and clutched at the long leg in the middle of the group of other toddlers. Dean watched him, his face torn between betrayal and fondness.

 

“We’ve never been separated,” He said silently and Ty looked down at the kid in sympathy.

 

“I know it’s hard but he’s going to have to learn to live on his own a little bit too.” Ty said. “You’re going to have to learn to do that too.”

 

“I can’t just leave him alone, he’s not like the other kids he’s . . . he’s never gonna be like the  rest of them, and I’m always gonna have to look after him.” Dean told Ty almost defiantly.

 

Ty frowned grimly and crouched a little so that he was eye to eye with Dean. The kid looked at him angrily, expecting a fight or something, but Ty just cocked his head at him.

 

“If you wanna go with him, you can,” He told him and Dean opened his mouth to retort and glanced anxiously back at his brother who was now sitting on Zane’s unoccupied shoulder and laughing gleefully.

 

“I…” The boy started but snapped his mouth closed and shook his head. “It’s fine,” He nods and looks down.

 

Ty claps him on the shoulder, jostling him gently and the kid smirks a little, falling comfortably at Ty’s side as the groups began to go on their way.

 

All things considered it’s a pretty good hike, they make it over the harsher terrain no problem, and the kids don’t complain about being tired or wanting to go back which is a plus as well. They’re about five minutes out from camp, taking things slower on the trek back when Ty’s walkie talkie crackles to life.

 

There’s muffled static at first but then faint and hardly understandable words make it over the air waves. “Got an-”

 

“- injured, broken arm may-” it fades in and out of the static.

 

“five years old?”

 

In an instant, Dean is off and running before Ty can yell at him to stop, a few of the other kids with younger siblings look like they’re about to bolt too.

 

“None of you are running off like that!” Ty ordered in his marine voice, immediately halting them. “We’re gonna get to camp as a group and we’re gonna do it quickly, the paths around here are uneven and quite frankly, shit for running.” He looked around them all, pleased to see they were actually listening.

 

“The last thing I want now is any more potential injuries,” He says to them, starting off on the best path. It took the rest of the kids a moment to realize they were suppose to follow.

 

~*~

 

Dean forced his way past every branch, bust and boulder in his way, He had fallen twice now, hands and knees were scraped up and bleeding but that didn’t matter, Ty said Patrick was supposed to be safe without him. Safe with Zane, but he lied. He could see the clearing through the trees where Zane’s group should be ahead, just a little further and-

 

He feels himself trip over the uneven ground. Then he’s falling, but it feels like everything around him is out of focus, slower. He sees the sharp outcropping of rock, but he’s already in motion, closing in on it with no way to change course. It’s still a split second, but it’s been stretched out and even as he braces for it, it catches him off-guard.

 

The rock is no smooth surface. It cuts through the side of his shin by the force of his fall, jagged but fairly shallow. It’s almost a surprise when the sting of pain comes a split second before his head hits the hard ground and he’s dazed by it.

  
  


He’s vaguely aware of being carried the final few steps back into camp and then set down on Counselor Abbot’s cot. There’s a moment of relief at being back at camp before he’s sitting up like he’s been struck by lightning.

 

“Ah, h-hell no.” he manages out looking venomously at Kelly.

 

“Look kid you can hate me all you want later, right now I need to-”

 

“Leave me the fuck alone!”  Dean starts at him before remembering why he ended up here. “Where’s my little brother?” he demands

 

“He’s over with the rest of the kids, Zane’s helpi-” Kelly begins already taking his med-kit and tossing it open.

 

“Bullshit, I wanna see him!” Dean says. It’s out of line but he hasn’t cared since he got here so what difference is it now. “Now.”

 

“Fine.” Kelly tells him, not pissed but definitely not thrilled either. “Here,” he takes Dean's wrist and presses a damp wad of gauze into it then takes that hand and puts it firmly over the bleeding gash. “If you wanna keep that leg, keep the pressure on that wound until I come back.” He says getting out of the tent.

 

No sooner is he gone than the tent flap opens again and a very pissed of Ty stalks into the tiny area.

 

“Care to explain the stunt you just pulled over there?” He asks evenly.

 

“He was hurt?” Dean began.

 

“Look I can appreciate trying to protect a younger sibling, to always want to be there to make sure they’re ok but for crying out loud this is not the way to do it.”

 

“Your walkie-”

 

“Was on the wrong frequency.” Ty finished letting Dean figure out the rest. “Now how about you tell me why you hate Kelly so much?” Ty asked sitting down and rummaging through Kelly’s kit.

 

“I don’t hate him.” Dean muttered unconvincingly.

 

“You wanna try that again, this time with less B.S?” Ty asked him.

 

“It’s just that he’s a fag-” He caught Ty’s look and changed his word choice. “He’s gay right?”

 

“Yeah, he is, now where’s the problem exactly?” He asked.

 

Dean just looked at him clearly at a loss of what to say next.

 

“Look, you see this?” Ty asked, pulling a small metal charm out of the kit. “Doc carried this around on every damn mission we ever went on. Said it made him feel like he could always get us through the worst shit.” He turned the charm over in his hand.

 

“Wait, he was in the army with you guys?” Dean asked eyes wide with shock.

 

“I’m guessing he didn’t tell you that then,” Ty summised. “Yeah, Kelly Abbott was a recon medic for years with me and you know what? He’s one of the best damned people on this planet. Try not to hate him for who he is.”

 

“Sorry. it’s just that…”

 

“That you’ve been taught by people around you that gay is an insult and that being gay makes you weak or something?” Ty finished for him. “Take it from me, the world is gonna try to tell you that every little thing that makes you happy is wrong in some way. If you really want to be happy, stop listening to their crap.”

 

The tent flap opens and Kelly walks in, Patrick holding his hand, smiling. He wasn’t as comfortable around him as he was with Zane, but he was slowly warming up to him.

 

“Alright there Rambo, you get to keep your little brother preoccupied while I stitch alright?” Kelly asked.

 

“Yeah.”  Dean agreed, grimacing as the toddler climbed into the cot, jostling it and causing the pain to come back into focus. “Up here dude.” he said slowly making eye contact and patting the space next to him.

 

“Dude, Ty, while I appreciate you taking your nursing duties seriously, please get the hell out of this tent before I poke you with a needle.  .  . or a hacksaw.” Kelly said shooing him out.

 

“Why the hell would you carry a hacksaw?.” Ty asked him.

 

“Seriously dude there’s like no room in here and you’re suppose to be watching your group.” Kelly told him, aiming a half-hearted kick to his shin. “Out!”

 

No sooner had he turned back to his patient than he heard a muffled “Sorry” from Dean.

 

“Yeah well, next time try not to play operation in the woods with rocks for knives, ok?” Kelly asked him taking the bloody gauze away and began cleaning the wound.

 

“Ok.” Dean agreed. “No, I mean I’m sorry for this too, but I’m sorry I’ve been giving you shit all week.”

 

“Ty talked to you didn’t he?” Kelly asked, not sounding too surprised.

 

“He said you were a medic when you guys went on missions.” Dean relayed what Ty had said.

 

“I was, didn’t think it mattered what I did,” Kelly said, stringing a needle. “Just like it shouldn’t matter who I love,” He said neutrally.

 

“Sorry,” Dean said again, looking away more so because he couldn’t meet Kelly’s eyes, then to avoid seeing the wound.

 

“Dean?” Kelly asked, pausing his work for a second. “You don’t have to apologize again, I think you and I both know what it’s like to be judged on things we can’t change.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

When he was done with the stitching and wrapping, he noticed the light reflecting off of something at the edge of his kit.

 

“Damnit Nicko.” he smiled to himself, putting the celtic charm away.

 

“Ty said you carried that on every mission.” Dean said looking up at him.

 

“Did he tell you how I got it?” Kelly asked.

 

“No, just that it was something you always carried.”

 

“One of the guys on our team, Nick gave that to me the day before we were deployed, I guess he could see the fact that I was scared shitless and it wasn’t even day one. So he told me it’s easier if I had a little something to hold on to,” Kelly said. “Or someone to fight for,”  He added, looking at Patrick asleep next to Dean. It wasn't the most eloquent speech, but Dean knew what he meant to say.

 

“Thank you.” Dean told him. he’d gone from hating the man to being in awe of his humility and he was grudgingly grateful for what he has said and done.

 

“Sure.” Kelly told him getting up to help the others. “Try to sleep for a bit I’ll have someone check on you guys later.”

  
  


~*~

 

Ty followed the path to their tent later that night. The echoes of the kids’ laughter and whispering faded out behind him and he spotted the glow coming from his and Zane’s tent through the trees. His husband had gone about an hour ago. Kelly had everything under control so he told Ty he could retire for the night.

 

When he unzipped the tent, Zane was curled on their make-shift bed, his back to Ty. His body rose and fell with his steady breathing and Ty studied the small white scars that littered over his spine from their time on the New York case. When the computer explosion had annihilated Zane’s back and Ty spent the night picking small pieces of glass and shrapnel from his muscles. The very beginning of their time together was more frightening to think about than he’d like. What if that taxi had actually collided with them and Ty was gone? What path would Zane have taken? What if Zane hadn’t gotten to him in time and he had suffocated in that tiny closed off area that he had been buried in? What if Zane had died?

 

The thought made Ty’s throat close up and he blinked at the stinging behind his eyes. He couldn’t think about that. Because they were here and they’d been through so much and have accomplished so much together.

 

“Ty?” Zane mumbled, turning a little to look up at him. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes and turned onto his back fully and held out a hand.

 

Ty swallowed against the lingering emotion and shed himself of his shirt and pants, toeing off his boots with the denim of his jeans. He crawled across the tent and settled into the crook of Zane’s elbow, resting his head under his husband’s chin.

 

“You okay?” Zane asked quietly, reaching for the lantern to dim the light a little.

 

“Yeah,” Ty nodded, pushing back to look up at him. His eyes were dark and bleary and he looked rumpled and sleepy and adorable.He thought about how taken Patrick was with him and the way Zane interacted with the children. How it made his heart pull and his soul shine. He had wanted to wait till home to talk about this, but as the week neared an end, so did his excitement.

 

“Let’s adopt,” Ty stated before he could think about it. Zane froze under his weight and stared into Ty’s eyes confused, but soon the confusion turned soft and a small smile pulled at the corners of Zane’s lips.

 

“Yeah,” Is all he said and Ty let out a huff of breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He reached up and pressed his mouth to Zane’s hard and pushed his body up to hover over his. He let his hand run up his side to cup Zane’s neck and held him close.

 

“I love you so much,” Ty ground out, pressing his lips and nose to Zane’s cheek and shivered with emotion. Zane ran his hands up Ty’s sides and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the soft skin beneath his ear.

 

“I love you more than anything in this world,” Zane murmured. “I want everything with you. I want to grow old with you-”

 

“God, shut up,” Ty laughed, shaking his head, but the smile was clear and bright.

 

“It’s true,” Zane chuckled.

 

“Duh, you married me. Now shut up and show me how much you love me,” He growled and fell to the side on his back and pulled Zane on top of him, crushing their mouths together. They muffled their moans with their lips and Zane ground his hips into Ty’s, shivering at the pressure that followed. Warmth pooled in Ty’s belly and he reached up to bury his fingers in Zane’s curling hair.

 

Zane pushed at Ty’s briefs desperately, needing direct contact. Ty kicked the article away from their legs and Zane pressed down, their cocks rutting desperately together. Zane swallowed, his breath coming out heavy and labored.

 

“Come on,” Ty growled, reaching down with both hands to grip Zane’s ass, pulling hard and grinding up into his husband. “I need you, baby,” He whispered against his lips and Zane buried his face into Ty’s neck. Laughing, Ty pushed him off, forcing him onto his back and Zane closed his eyes, reaching blindly for Ty in the darkness. Ty smirked and pressed his lips to Zane’s sternum, running his tongue over the skin there and nuzzling the light hair, inhaling the scent of campfire smoke, sweat, and Zane.

 

“Baby,” Zane whispered, trying to tug Ty up for a kiss, but Ty just shook his head, smiling a little before letting his tongue run down Zane’s abdomen. He pressed his lips firmly to the juncture of Zane’s leg and hip and ran the tip of his tongue down the crease to the base of his cock. He heard the hiss of Zane’s breath as he let his lips brush lightly over the skin there and he followed it all the way to the tip before taking the head between his lips and sucked lightly.

 

“Shit,” Zane growled, reaching down to grip Ty’s hair. Ty hummed, taking Zane deeper, fluttering his tongue over the bottom of his shaft, flicking over the areas he knew would make his husband shiver. He held down his hips with both hands, taking him deeper until he could feel him pressing at the back of his throat. He breathed through his nose slowly and took the rest of him on an exhale. Zane moaned softly, biting his lip hard to keep from being loud. Ty retreated until Zane almost popped from between his lips before taking him in again, forming a rhythm. Zane’s fingers tightened in his hair, his hips lifting against the restraint of Ty’s hands, reaching for more. Needing more.

 

“Jesus, if you don’t stop, I’m not gonna last,” Zane growled, pulling at Ty to stop, but hissed in complaint when his lips popped off audibly.

 

“Keep your pants on, Lonestar. I’m not done with you,” Ty smiled, crawling up Zane’s body, pressing small kisses here and there before ending at his lips with a brief kiss. Zane settled his hands on Ty’s ass, grinding into him again and Ty reached over his head for the leather pack in the corner, fishing out the lube desperately. Zane removed one hand to reach between them and gripped Ty roughly, jerking fast.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Zane whispered, leaning up to capture Ty’s lips hungrily. Ty dropped the lube beside Zane’s head and held his face in his hands, slowing the kiss into tender waves and Zane sighed calmly, running his tongue along Ty’s.

 

“Get me ready, baby,” Ty whispered, pulling away just a fraction to speak. Zane gasped, nodding and Ty crawled up just enough so that he was straddling Zane’s waist. He reached for the lube and gave it to Zane before sitting up and reaching behind him and gripping Zane’s aching cock, pumping him slowly.

 

“Shit,” Zane growled, squeezing some lube into his hand and reaching beneath Ty, running a finger over him. He circled him first, relaxing the muscle, readying him, before pushing one finger into him. Ty gasped, jerking his hips and he closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Zane pumping his finger into him over and over, stretching him.

 

“More,” Ty whispered. Zane complied, adding his middle finger with his other and rubbing him deep, hitting something so sweet that Ty had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. Zane sat up, craning his neck to press his lips at the base of Ty’s throat as he worked him. He stretched him as much as he could. It’d been a whole week since they did this.

 

Ty reached for the lube, forgotten at Zane’s side, letting go of Zane’s length briefly to squirt some into his palm. He reached back, lathering Zane up, pumping him until Zane was gasping and jerking. Zane removed his fingers just as Ty reared up, reaching beneath him to position himself. Zane’s head entered him slowly at first, breaching the first batch of muscles at his rim. Ty gasped with Zane, reaching down to capture his husband’s lips as he sank down fully, taking Zane completely on a long, strangled moan, muffled between their lips.

 

Ty stilled for a moment, letting Zane adjust into him, stretching him and filling him. He breathed out a breath, stretching his body over Zane’s, shivering at the feeling of him adjusting inside him. His chest pressed to Zane’s chest, and his lips pressed to his as well, moving slowly and rhythmically. Zane reached up and tangled his fingers in Ty’s hair, holding him still before lifting his hips and letting them fall, pumping into Ty slowly and languidly.

 

“Baby,” Ty whispered, pressing his nose to Zane’s cheek. Their breathing was labored and Ty flattened his palms to the cushion beneath them, bracing himself before seating flush to Zane, stopping his movements. “Let me take care of you,” He said quietly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Zane let his head fall back, his breath coming out in gasps and Ty began to move, sitting up and using his legs to control his movements. He rested his hands on Zane’s chest, moving over him faster and faster, his eyes blurring and his skin shining from the layer of sweat forming over him.

 

Soon skin was slapping against skin and breath was coming out in bursts.

 

Zane watched mesmerized up at his husband. He reached for him, wrapping his hand around his cock fully and pumping him hard and fast. Ty’s gasps were almost too loud and Zane flattened his free hand over Ty’s shining chest.

 

“Come for me, baby,” Zane whispered, pumping him faster. Ty nodded, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “Come on,” Zane growled, using the hand that had been on his chest to palm his balls, rolling them through his fingers and tugging gently as Ty rode him.

 

“Shit, I-” Ty started before letting off a shout that Zane covered with his hand, muffeling the noise. It was strangled and desperate and Ty almost cried with how much he needed this. Needed Zane.

 

“That’s it, beautiful,” Zane growled, cum covering his abs. Ty leaned down again, bracing his hands on the cushion, riding Zane hard, letting him feel the remnants of his orgasm. Soon Zane was vibrating and gasping for air and Ty had to muffle his shouts with his lips as Zane filled him.

 

“Jesus,” Ty gasped, laying out over Zane flat. He rested his head on his chest, lungs heaving along with Zane’s.

 

“Mmm,” Zane hummed, content, and ran his hands over Ty’s back.

 

“Damn, had I known suggesting kids was gonna end like this, I would have asked sooner.” Ty mused. “I mean it though, when we get back home and everything settled, we should look at agencies in the area.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Zane told him.”Now c’mon, sleep. You’re gonna have to get up early if you want warm-water showers in the morning before the kids get up. Although knowing you, you’d just jump in the river to wash off if it meant you could sleep in.” He teased sleepily. Recently he’d noticed both of them were sleeping better, be it due to the fact that they were no longer under the stress of work or denying who they were to the world, he didn’t know, but he was pretty sure a good part of it came from simply being with each other.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, despite being pretty sure they got away with it, it took Kelly exactly one glance at their all-too-innocent expressions before he shot them a look that pretty much went from “Oh God you two didn’t” to “OhmyGod you two freaking did.” in the span of maybe three seconds.

 

“You two are officially the worst co-counselors ever and yes I’m including the guy who didn’t show up because he was too stoned.” Kelly informed them lightly when the rest of the campers were far out of earshot.

 

“If we took them to the archery range for a couple of hours so you can call Nick, would we still be the worst?” Ty asked sweetly, giving Kelly his best shit eating grin.

 

“You know what, do that, actually.” Kelly told them. “And yes, you still are.” He said walking away, leaving a surprised Ty and a laughing Zane behind him.

  
  


~*~

 

On the last night at camp, Kelly usually surprised the kids with glow sticks and junk food, which, after living the week on nothing but canned goods and military meals, was kiddie heaven. So now he close to fifteen kids between the ages of four and sixteen running around with a sugar-high and making more noise than they’ve made all week.

 

“So I have to hand it to you man, it’s nowhere near as easy as I thought it would be.” Zane said to Kelly.

 

“Yeah it makes basic training look like a field trip. I love it though, and by the looks of it, you guys did too.” Kelly said from his place by the fire, some of the youngest kids were still sitting there munching on baggies of m&m’s, teddy grams, and mini marshmallows.

 

“It’s been great Doc.” Ty told him. “Really I think we all needed this.”

 

They sat by the fire watching the kids run around just enjoying themselves, watching the absolute cheerful chaos that reigned around them.  Out of the corner on his eye Zane saw the flap of Kelly’s tent open and a sleep tousled Dean trudge out carefully, avoiding putting pressure on his leg.

 

“Sleep ok?” Kelly asked him, handing him a plate of food.

 

“Yeah, thanks for letting me crash.” Dean said in a sleepy voice. There was a lightness to the way he carried himself now, like he had shed some weight off his shoulders as he slept. “How long was I out?”

 

“Ah about three hours, so not too long.” Ty told him.

 

“You were saying?” Kelly prompted Ty to finish his thoughts from before Dean’s arrival.

 

“Yeah this weekend gave us the chance to really think about the idea and we’re thinking of adopting,” Ty told him casually trying to hold off his excitement at the thought. Zane smileed softly and laid a hand on Ty’s knee, squeezing gently.

 

“I call dibs on being the Godfather of the little monster you two adopt.” Kelly told him grinning at the prospect. He had kinda seen this coming judging from the way that Ty and Zane had been interacting with the kids that week and all the times he’d seen them around children before, it just made sense.

 

A gagging cough made him look up for a moment before he half-heartedly gave Dean a wack between his shoulder blades to stop him from choking on his food.

 

“Try not to inhale it all at once, it tastes better that way.” Kelly said watching to make sure he was ok.

 

“Ok, wait, you two….?” Dean broke off still trying to regain use of his wind pipe.

 

“Kid how on earth did you figure out I was gay when there’s these two married idiots running around camp all week?” Kelly asked him not holding back on his laughter.

 

“M-married?” Dean sputtered at the news. “Wha??”

 

“For almost a year now.” Zane told him trying not to laugh as well. He held out his left hand to show off his wedding tattoo in the warm light of the campfire, a moment later Ty did the same.

 

“How no one ever noticed or asked about those is beyond me.” Kelly said.

 

“Oh I think one or two noticed,” Zane said watching a group of kids in the dark, some handing over bills disgruntled to a very smug winner. “I think we just made Lana like thirty bucks.” He said nodding in the general direction.

 

“But married?” Dean asked again just sounding confused.

 

“Yeah, dude married. Legally in Maryland. There was confetti and everything.” Ty told him smugly.

 

“Dude you guys freaking eloped, couldn’t wait to do it properly.” Kelly accused them.”Never let me plan the revenge bachelor party!”

 

“Thank freaking God for that.” Zane muttered under his breath.

 

Ty turned to Dean who looked like he was re-thinking the past week. “Does it bother you?” he asked.

 

“No.” he told him after a pause. “I think it might have a few days ago when I still hated everything and everyone who made me question who I was.”

 

“But?” Ty prompted.

 

“But now I guess I’m starting to reconsider things.” Dean looked over at him, kind of relieved. Then noticing his smug look added, “Oh good for you, you taught me a lesson happy now?” he asked trying for pissed off but ruining it at the last moment by grinning.

 

“Damn straight I am.” Ty told him.

 

“Poor word choice there.” Kelly told him. “Seriously though how did you figure out I was gay and miss these two? They practically have a flashing rainbow over their heads.” Kelly asked Dean again.

 

“Umm well. . .” Dean started.

 

“Did you seriously just guess or was it just an insult that happened to work out too well?” Kelly asked.

 

“Kinda both?” Dean said avoiding going further.

 

“Kinda both - Oh.” Kelly told him catching on then quickly dropping the subject.

 

“What does that even mean?” Zane asked brow furrowing for a moment before Ty piped up.

 

“Well Kelly is a handsome man, but he’s already very taken. Sorry kid.” He told Dean with an exaggerated wink.

 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a dick?” Kelly asked him.

 

“Well no, but I have gotten several compliments along tho-” he started only to have Zane cover his mouth with one hand and run the bridge of his nose exasperated with the other.

 

“Ty there are still kids in the area, for God’s sake, watch your mouth.” Zane said.

 

“God help the poor kid who has to have you two for parents, their teenage years are gonna be hell.” Kelly muttered.

 

“Hey it’s ok.” He said turning to Dean. “Ty’s just jealous because usually people have crushes on him and he can’t stand not being the center of attention.” Kelly said diffusing any weird tension that might have sprung up. “Poor Ty, how does it feel? Is your ego going to survive?”

 

“Whatever man.” Ty told him, remembering not to flip him off at the last moment.

 

“Case in point.” Kelly said. “Alright you monsters bedtime. I don’t want your parents and guardians to think I’m some sort to crazy drill sergeant or something.”

 

The chorus of protest that followed was so predictable Kelly could have sang it back to them but they all followed through, despite their claims of being wide awake.

 

~*~

 

“You think you’re gonna be ok?” Ty asked Dean the next morning as they all waited for the parents and legal guardians to show up. Most kids had already gone home, some with slips of paper like the one Zane had handed to Dean earlier that morning with a number to call if they ever needed to get out of a bad place.

 

“I think so.” Dean told him, his bags were at his feet freeing up his arms to carry Patrick.

 

“Good. Sorry for giving you shit about Kelly last night, I know what it’s like to be in your place.” Ty admitted.

 

“Wait seriously? You?” Dean asked. “But you seem so comfortable with it all!”

 

“Took me a while .” Ty said looking over to where Zane was talking to a family of one of the younger kids, who was throwing their little arms up around his neck to say good-bye. “But I have never been happier.”  

 

Just then, a Jeep pulled up into the parking lot. Ty looked at Dean questioningly but the teen shook his head.

 

Out of the car came one more familiar face, walking up to Ty casually looking around for someone else.

 

“Aww I knew if I left you alone for a week with Doc you’d end up adopting all the kids.” Nick told him sliding his aviators off his nose and into his hair.

 

“Well if it isn’t Nick O’freaki-Oommph” Ty got cut off and sideswiped by Kelly running past him and jumping on Nick. Who was clearly not ready for the attack-hug and they both went crashing down.

 

“What the Hell Kels?” Nick demanded.

 

“You were suppose to catch me!” Kelly told him in a falsely hurt voice.

 

“Dude you gave me no warning!” Nick shot back glaring at him before they both started laughing.

 

“It’s like watching them after you guys came back from deployment all over again.” Zane said, coming up to see what was going on.

 

“It’s kinda like watching a kitten and a puppy trying to play together.” Ty commented.

 

“Dude, first of all I heard that, and second off screw you.” Nick told him, getting up only to have Kelly slam into him, hugging him tight, and managing to stay upright this time.

 

“Wait so that’s the guy who gave you the charm thingy?” Dean asked Kelly who gave him a little happy nod.

 

“Yeah Nick this is one of my sharpest campers; Dean and his little brother Patrick. Dean this is my boyfriend, Nick.” he said doing quick introductions.

 

“Wait boyfriend?” Dean asked. “Figures.” he said looking at Nick before walking away and leaving him confused.

 

“What the hell just happened?” Nick asked them.

 

“I’ll tell you about it on the trip home, okay?” Kelly promised going after the two kids to make sure they got back to the right adults.

 

“Should I even be asking?” Nick wondered aloud, looking back and forth between Ty and Zane for answers.

 

“Probably not.”  Zane told him, which of course made him want to ask all the more.

 

“Hey Kelly!” Nick yelled. “Kels wait up!!”

 

“Oh come on now he’s gonna be paranoid or something” Ty told him.

 

“No he’s not.” Zane assured him, holding out his hand. “You about ready to go too? I don’t guarantee Kelly’s place is gonna be guest friendly tonight and the drive out to the airport is gonna take at least an hour.”

 

Ty looked over to where Nick was standing, his arm thrown casually over Kelly’s shoulder, and yeah there was no way they could stay if those two were gonna have their little reunion at Kelly’s cabin.

 

“Lead the way.” he said simply,eager to get home as well, it had been an interesting week indeed.

  
  



End file.
